Lilly Solo
Level: Kyoko 9 Spell Resistance: no Summoning a forest of trees, you dash through at the speed of sound leaving traps behind you as you go. When your foe makes a move, it triggers the Beryl Brand Firebombs, and immolates the entire forest. As a full round action, move up to your move speed and make a stealth check. You then place a number of traps equal to 1 per 2 levels anywhere within 100 feet of you. These traps have different effects depending on the traps selected. Each trap placed can be different, however you cannot have more than 3 of each trap at a time. These traps last for 1 round per level. You can make a stealth check or a slight of hand check to hide the traps. The creature must succeed in a perception check to spot it before activating it to know it's there. The traps are harmless to 1 ally per level. · Pit Trap: The Enemy passing over the pit trap must make a DC:19+Strength modifier reflex saving throw or be knocked prone and take your normal damage+ 2d6 damage. This can be made a lava or acid pit that deal entirely fire or acid damage. · Kunai Shot Trap: The enemy passing within 20 feet of the trap are attacked. Roll a ranged attack roll using your bonus, if the attack hits it deals normal damage and the enemy is effected by a poison Fortitude save DC:19+Strength modifier. It requires 1 save for every 5 levels you possess and deals 1d4 dexterity damage every round. · Arrow Shot Trap: Works as the kunai trap, however it deals double damage and has no poison. · Log Trap: The enemy passing within 5 feet of the trap is attacked. Roll a melee attack roll using your bonus. If the attack hits deal normal damage and the creature must make a Fortitude saving throw DC:19+Strength modifier or be knocked back 5 feet and knocked prone. · Beryl Bomb Trap: An enemy moving within 20 feet of the trap triggers it. Enemies within a 20 foot burst must make a reflex saving throw DC:19+Strength modifier or take normal damage as well as 1d6 damage per level (Max 10d6) Half of the damage is fire and half is force. A successful save halves the damage. If any other Beryl bombs are caught in the area of effect they explode as well. Alternatively this can be a flash bang trap that deals no damage, however it blinds and dazes the creature. The blind effect lasts for 2d6+8 rounds and the daze lasts for 1d4 rounds. · Bear Trap: A creature passing over this trap must make a reflex saving throw DC:19+Strength modifier or take normal damage as well as 2 dexterity damage. Their move speed is reduced to 0. They must spend a standard action and make a strength check opposed to your strength check to remove the trap, or a successful acrobatics, disable device, disarm, or escape artist check.